


Приступ

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Глупо?..Приступ из-за неуравновешенного состояния, самое настоящее безумие, подрастающий у тебя под боком потенциальный кишин, раны, самоувечья, введение своего напарника в состояния белого каления, драка чуть ли не насмерть — да, слово «глупо» сюда подходит просто идеально, и в этом, чёрт побери, был весь Штейн.





	Приступ

— Штейн...

Громче. Ну же. Давай, Албарн. Громче.  
_Спирит сжимает руку в кулак и молчит._

Безумию подвластны все, и Шинигами, конечно же, предупреждал Спирита о том, что надо следить за Штейном. Но до сих пор это ограничивалось тем, что Албарну приходилось ходить за напарником по пятам, вовремя отбирать скальпель и успокаивать "подопытных".

Сейчас всё было не так.  
Сейчас всё было _совсем не так_, вся сложившаяся ситуация была одним большим _«не так»_.  
Так не должно было быть, и в принципе не могло случиться — Спирит знает, Спирит уверен, но мир почему-то с ним в корне не согласен.

Пятнадцать минут.  
Пятнадцать чёртовых минут — больше ему и не надо было, чтобы поговорить с восхитительной милашкой и наконец, спустя месяцы игнорирования, добиться согласия на свидание.  
Всего.  
Пятнадцать.  
Чёртовых.  
Минут.

Но, оказывается, за жалких пятнадцать минут можно сделать гораздо больше – и в этом Штейн его оставил далеко позади.

Когда Албарн зашёл к напарнику, насвистывая себе под нос, дом уже стоял на ушах.  
Мелодия прервалась, как и приподнятое настроение, как и дыхание.  
Кавардак – как будто тут в агонии умирал здоровый кишин.

Но Спирит не растерялся; в конце концов, он ученик Шибусена, давно не новичок – он тут же сорвался с места и выбежал в коридор, быстрым шагом дошёл до комнаты и...  
...уже минут десять стоял, прислонившись к двери спиной, слушал и ничего, ничего не делал.

Там, за дверью, кто-то хрипит, смеётся, бубнит себе под нос и что-то и бьёт.  
Х-ха. Кто-то.  
Легко, когда этот _кто-то_ — очередной кишин, потерявший человеческий облик.  
Легко, когда это что-то определённо мерзкое и злое.  
А когда это _что-то_ — твой напарник, становится страшно.  
Слишком страшно — он стоял, ежеминутно превращая свою руку в лезвие и боясь, боясь, боясь.  
Оказывается, ещё за пятнадцать минут можно не сделать _ни-че-го_.

Албарн закусил губу.  
Может быть, оно само прекратится?..

Спирит вздрогнул — за дверью что-то громко разбилось и Штейн оглушительно расхохотался.

Ч-чёрт, этот ублюдок — конченый. Ненормальный. С таким нельзя работать — что за идиотизм? Кто вообще берёт в академию потенциальных кишинов?  
_Это хорошо — так думать. От этого становишься злым, а злость вытесняет страх._  
И Спирит был очень зол.  
Слишком зол — и совершенно несогласен со своей тяжкой долей напарника психа. Он прямо сейчас пойдёт к Шинигами и выскажет ему всё, что думает о подобного рода экспериментах. Сейчас он...

Спирит резко разворачивается и открывает дверь.  
И мир будто замер — после этого отчаянного рывка в совершенно другую сторону.

Штейн лежал посреди комнаты, отрешённо смотря в потолок, в окружении кучи мусора, поваленной мебели, осколков.  
Штейн лежал и улыбался.

— Твою мать, Франкен... — Спирит запнулся; это странно, он никогда не называл Штейна по имени.  
_Но более странно, что это гораздо больше выбило его из колеи._

Франкен медленно перевёл на него взгляд и сощурился.  
— Семпа-ай? Это вы? Ха, простите, я плохо вижу без очков. Ох, сейчас, где же они... ха-ха! И куда пропали очки?..

Спирит видит их — они разбитые и погнутые лежат на полу.

Они совсем недавно вместе ходили с Штейном за этими очками. Спирит ворчал про подслеповатых напарников, которые машут косами мимо кишинов, про идиотов, которые с минус три ходят на опасные задания, про странных повелителей, которых надо по магазинам за ручку водить.  
Спирит отчётливо помнит, как удивился, когда Штейн купил самые потрёпанные, некачественные и дешёвые.  
Почему?  
Штейн тогда ответил _«мало ли что»_.  
Штейн вообще очень часто отвечал так, и только теперь от этой фразы Спириту становилось жутко.

— Штейн...   
— Да? — напарник поднял на Албарна лихорадочный взгляд.  
А Спирит стоял в дверях, и даже не знал, что сказать. Что сделать.  
Нет, нет...  
Спирит вдруг понял, что вообще не знает, как за ним надо было _следить_, как за ним сейчас _следить_ и что вообще такое это _следить_, какой алгоритм действий заключается в этом слове?  
В чём теперь заключается это задание?  
Следить, как он сходит с ума?  
Следить, как он, смеясь, ползает по осколкам, ещё больше себя увеча?  
Следить, как он крушит дом?  
Следит, как он, к чёртовой матери, загибается?

Или надо было следить, чтобы этого не произошло?..

Спириту стало плохо.  
Он не знал сейчас, кого больше ненавидит — Штейна, Шинигами, себя или весь этот чёртов мир.  
Но ненависть — это не страх. Ненависть всегда провоцирует на действия — какими бы дурными или странными они не были.  
Поэтому Албарн в два быстрых шага подходит к Штейну и крепко хватает его за предплечье, рывком поднимая с пола.  
— Семпай, вы чего так грубо? Я не нашёл свои очки. Погодите, они же были где-то...  
Но Спирит уже тащит его из комнаты — прочь, подальше от острого, пожароопасного и... а в доме есть такое место?..

***

Маленькая кухонька пострадала меньше всего, поэтому Штейн был буквально затащен туда и кинут на стул.

— Семпай? — Штейн, щурясь, смотрел ему в глаза.  
А семпай стоял и в который раз уже не знал, что ему делать.

Оставлять его одного и бежать к Шинигами? Ага, чтобы он ещё и парочку людей ко всему прочему убил?  
Может, тащить его в Академию?..  
Разумно — но не в таком состоянии точно.  
Надо бы его привести в себя... или хотя бы в порядок. Вроде не агрессивный же. Просто — идиот идиотом, что с него взять? Сейчас бы его умыть и вот точно так же протащить до Академии — и пусть они там сами с ним разбираются.  
Спирит бродил туда-сюда, бормоча себе всё это под нос (так спокойнее) и пытаясь найти нужный сосуд под воду. Он откопал какое-то вроде чистое ведро и поставил его в раковину, открывая кран.  
Не очень-то и мощная холодная струя приятно заглушала тишину и даже успокаивала немного.  
Это лучшее, что он мог сейчас делать — стоять спиной к Штейну и просто смотреть, как набирается вода.  
И он бы этим всё время и занимался, если бы...  
_Ох уж это чёртово «если бы»._

— Семпай... а когда вы смотрите в зеркало, кто в нём отражается?..

Спирит думал, что привык к таким странным вопросам-из-ниоткуда. А теперь, ощутив, что есть всё-таки место, где они все появляются, ощутив, что это за место, почувствовал странный холод и понял: не привыкнет никогда.  
— Или, быть может... что?..  
Голос у Штейна тихий и сиплый, но почему-то Спирит отчётливо слышит каждое слово, несмотря на шум набирающейся воды.  
— Я всё время вижу разных людей... существ? А иногда — их сразу несколько.  
Спирит больше не смотрел в ведро – Спирит смотрел в разбитое зеркало, висящее над раковиной, в котором отражалось его бледное лицо и Штейн, сидящий на стуле.  
— Я не люблю зеркала. Наверное, я боюсь их... Страх — это же нормально для человека? Но он его разрушает. Тот, кто много боится – может запутаться в своём страхе и потерять себя. Поэтому я боюсь бояться. Ха, — Штейн медленно поднялся со стула.  
— Я вообще боязливый, и это меня очень нервирует. Но... иногда... иногда бывает так, что я ничего не боюсь.

Спирит не отрываясь смотрел в зеркало.  
На кухне слишком много ножей.

— А с вами такое когда-нибудь бывало, семпай?..

Спирит обернулся. Штейн стоял прямо перед ним.

— Франкен. Иди умойся. Я сейчас только твоей рожи боюсь.  
Штейн улыбнулся — и на миг Албарну показалось, что это и есть его дурацкая повседневная и беззаботная улыбка.  
На единый миг — пока она не стала шире, и не оборвалась скрипучим сиплым смехом.

Штейн запрокинул голову и снова начал смотреть в потолок.

А потом он посмотрел Албарну прямо в глаза, и, честное слово, Спириту ещё не раз приснится этот взгляд — квинтэссенция безумного ужаса и пугающей решимости.  
Ещё не раз Спирит будет в ужасе находить это в глазах кишинов.

Спирит, раньше чем успел опомниться (выучка!), скрестил перед собой руки-лезвия, и тут же чертыхнулся: Штейн использовал весь свой потенциал, поэтому по одному лезвию глухо скребнул нож, а в другое упиралась его ладонь.

Поэтому Спирит превратил руки обратно — сам-то как-нибудь перебьётся, да и ножи на кухне явно тупее его лезвий (хотя это не делает их неопасными, больно, ч-чёрт!), и покалечат его всяко меньше, чем может покалечить живое оружие. Тут главное — напарнику не навредить, думает Спирит и со всей дури бьёт Штейна локтём в лицо.

Штейн зажимает лицо руками, роняя нож и почти беззвучно шипит.  
Спирит едва успевает опомниться, как Штейн тут же набрасывается на него — отчаянно, что-то воя и почему-то плача.  
Спирит хватает его за руку, со всей силы встряхивает, даёт звонкую оплеуху и кидает на пол.  
Вот тебе и закалённый в боях повелитель, думает Спирит, и почти по инерции бьёт Штейна ногой в грудь, когда тот пытается подняться.   
Спирит облокачивается на стойку и чувствует рукой что-то ледяное и мокрое.  
Вода! — уже давно набралось ведро, и теперь она вытекает из него — в раковину и на столешницу.  
Спирит почти бездумно хватает ведро и выливает десять литров ледяной воды на своего только что оклемавшегося напарника.

Сидящий на полу посреди огромной лужи Штейн выглядит подавленным и разбитым.

— Это... было уже лишним, семпай, — выдыхает Франкен, смотря куда-то вбок.  
А Спирит смеётся — беззаботно и легко, внутри чуть ли не сламываясь пополам.  
Это от нервов, определённо от нервов — так и до Штейновского состояния дойти недалеко.  
Ха.  
Супер-команда психов.

***

Штейн молчит — молчит всё это время и просто делает то, что говорит ему Спирит, а он отдаёт свои приказания кратко и тихо.  
Их обоих трясёт, и чёрт уже пойми от чего — страха, холода, безумия или ещё чего — неважно.

Разгребать дом в данный момент было бы бессмысленно, сейчас первостепенной задачей надо было оказать самим себе медицинскую помощь и прийти в себя, в конце концов.  
С чем они, чёрт бы его, вроде как почти справились.

Спирит подсаживается к Штейну на старый диван, чопорно и нелепо стоящий посреди полнейшего кавардака.  
Ни к какому Шинигами он сейчас не пойдёт — хватит ему приключений на сегодня. 

Штейн сидит рядом в полотенце и с косо перебинтованными руками и также молчит.  
В принципе, он почти всегда молчит.  
Только вот теперь Спирит в полной мере разделяет ужас его молчания, и, кажется, это навсегда.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — говорит Штейн сипло и тихо, но его голос кажется до ужаса громким после этой звенящей тишины.  
Спириту становится ещё хуже, потому что за извинения да ещё и после приступа подзатыльник давать как-то не то, да и ругаться тоже, а как ещё со Штейном можно говорить — Спирит понятия не имеет; слишком много у этого парня тараканов в голове.  
Слишком много — только теперь Албарн испытывает абсолютно иные эмоции.  
Если раньше они вызывали у него страх и злость, то сейчас — сочувствие и ужас.

— Да ничего. Бывает, — равнодушно замечает Спирит, дёрнув плечом, и, только услышав тихий смех Франкена, понимает, как это забавно прозвучало в данном контексте.  
Как это забавно прозвучало из его уст.  
И Спирит улыбается — то ли это правда так смешно, то ли легче от того, что Штейн больше не молчит и, вроде бы, с ним всё в порядке.

— Я думал, что это уже прошло, — Франкен аккуратно ощупывает свой разбитый нос и бросает косые взгляды на Спирита. — Правда, как-то глупо получилось.  
Глупо?..  
Приступ из-за неуравновешенного состояния, самое настоящее безумие, подрастающий у тебя под боком потенциальный кишин, раны, самоувечья, введение своего напарника в состояния белого каления, драка чуть ли не насмерть — да, слово «глупо» сюда подходит просто идеально, и в этом, чёрт побери, был весь Штейн.

Спирита даже разрывает от всего того, что хочется сказать, а сказать действительно хочется ой как много: поворчать о том, что он вообще мог пойти к Шинигами, и что это за дела такие — с безумием; сказать, что, чёрт бы его, какое нахрен «глупо», почему он должен с ним нянчится и всё такое; покричать немного — сколько выйдет, потому что о таких вещах надо хотя бы предупреждать.  
Да хочется даже это как-то обсудить, в конце концов, понять, что с этим делать, как им быть дальше.  
Спирит открывает рот, вздыхает, и просто кладёт Штейну руку на плечо, смотря куда-то в пол.

Что-то Спириту подсказывает, что он сейчас поступает крайне правильно — ничего более важного и нужного он в этой жизни не делал.  
И на душе становится как-то спокойнее  
И резонанс у них завтра точно выйдет.

— А, семпай... – Штейн улыбается, и Спирит с облегчением понимает, что это та самая его улыбка, когда всё хорошо; точнее, которой он всегда улыбается, какой бы аврал вокруг не творился.  
— Вы опять подкатывали к той девице, я не прав? И как оно?  
У Спирита внутри что-то щёлкает, и он смотрит на часы.  
Твою.  
Мать.  
Через пятнадцать минут на место встречи придёт та отчаянная милашка.  
За пятнадцать минут сегодня чего только не делалось, да и кажется, девочки любят опасных парней — растрёпанных, помятых и вечно с какими-то царапинами.  
А потом Спирит смотрит на Штейна — сгорбленного, сломленного, одинокого и _улыбающегося._

— Отказала, — фыркает Спирит почти не думая и, отвернувшись, поднимается с дивана, неровно вышагивая по обломкам. — В этом тебе крайне повезло — так бы я вернулся с утра, пьяный и счастливый, и даже бы не обратил внимания на твой похолодевший труп.

Спирит раздражённо (нервно) вертит в руках первый попавшийся предмет, и, наверное, впервые в жизни чувствует ответственность.  
Странно, это чувство почему-то до ужаса спокойное.

А он, пожалуй, останется. Ну. Мало ли что.

— Спасибо, семпай.  
Спирит вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
Штейн смотрит серьёзно (серьёзно!) ему в глаза, даже не щурясь. И как будто видит его насквозь. Да и какая уже, к чёрту, разница.  
Албарн криво улыбается.  
— Да ну. В конце концов, мы же напарники.  
Штейн зачем-то трёт свой покалеченный нос и улыбается в ответ.

Спирит знает — завтра к Шинигами он тоже не пойдёт.


End file.
